Is it a crime?
by k-pixy
Summary: One-shot: She’s a cop. He’s the owner of a jewelry store. A sudden rash of break-ins brings her to his store over and over and over again, until it becomes obvious that he might be tripping the alarm on purpose—just to see her. That’s illegal—but she’s kind of falling for him, too.


Hey everybody! I'm pretty sure some of you thought I was dead (just kidding) but the reason I haven't been writing is because of personal and religious reasons along with writers block. Okay I'm just gonna try to get back to writing...at least for this story here.

* * *

Brooke Davis grabbed her keys and rushed out of the house, locking the door behind her. She gasped deeply as realization hit her over the head. She left the house keys on the coffee table and was now locked out of her house. Brooke groaned and chuckled at the irony. Here she was rushing to answer a Breaking and Entering in progress and now she was the one who would have to B and E her own house later.

"Great...just great." she said as soon as she settled into the driver's seat and slammed the door to her cruiser. She turned on the sirens with a flick of a button and sped down the street towards the distress call.

"What happened? You're driving more aggressively than usual." Julian Baker, her partner on the force asked as she drove like a mad woman towards the address.

"I left my house keys on the coffee table." She muttered as she ran a red light.

Julian laughed, "That's the third time this week Davis! Why don't you just put your house keys on the cruiser keychain?"

"Because I have a system. Personal stays separate from professional." She said stiffly. "What was the address for the 10-62 B and E again?"

"That would be Scott's Jewelers on 9181 Dara Street which would be just ahead on your right."

Brooke hurried and pulled over as soon as she was a few businesses down from their destination. Brooke gripped the steering wheel and looked at her partner as she said, "Alright you head out towards the back while I take the front? Deal?"

"No! Opposite opposite! Davis?!" He hissed but she was already making her way across the street. "Shit!"

She of course ignored him, knowing that he would try to change up the plan so he would be the hero of the day. Julian had a very Hollywood sense of how the force worked and sure he didn't mean to be as sexist as the other men in their department but she could still see what his protesting stemmed from. She didn't require his protection. At least not yet.

Brooke held her badge so she could cross the street to the jewelry shop. She approached the front of the store carefully, making sure that the perp did not spot her. She smiled as Julian made his way toward the back through the alleyway and it wasn't until he radioed that he was in position that she continued on towards the front of the store.

She peeked in the window and saw that there was a ski masked (how cliche) gunman holding the shopkeeper hostage as the blonde man hastily filled the bag with necklaces, bracelets, rings and gorgeous jewels.

"Gimme what's in that case over there!" The gunman demanded as he steadily held the gun at the blondes head.

"The back is secured, Davis." Julian radioed.

"Copy that." Brooke answered back, her eyes taking in the situation before her.

The jeweler did as the gunman asked, going over to the next glass counter filled with jewelry. Brooke carefully crept inside the shop, praying that the door didn't have it's custom bells as most shops did. It thankfully didn't. She made her way towards the situation carefully.

Brooke then sprang into action, coming up from behind and putting him in Rear Naked Chokehold, her arm encircling the perps neck and then grabs her own biceps on the other arm. The gunman was taken aback by the attack that he dropped his gun and was trying to dislodge the woman from him but to no avail. Julian kicked the weapon further from the perp and Brooke was able to release him from her hold.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than break the law on a Saturday afternoon?!" Julian taunted as he handcuffed the masked man.

"Fuck you!" The man spat, "Ahh, too tight! That's too tight!" he growled as the handcuffs were secured.

"Aw you poor thing." She said as Julian helped him up to his feet. She unmasked him as Julian searched him for his identity.

"Says here his name is Jason Frankford." Julian said as he tossed her his wallet that contained his Driver's license.

Brooke peered at the man and said, "Well, Jason… You are under arrest for burglary and possession of a dangerous weapon. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?"

"Yeah man…" he said shamefully.

"You get the statement while I'll go book him at the station. I'll send someone back for you. See you partner." Julian said just before hauling Jason away, not giving her much choice in the matter, also knowing that she hated paperwork.

Brooke chuckled, "I guess that's payback."

She removed her notepad from her back pocket and turned around to face the shopkeeper who happened to be the most attractive man she had ever seen up close. Brooke was so taken aback by his model good looks that she hadn't been aware that she had been practically staring at him. Blinking rapidly to snap herself out of it she grabbed her pen and accidentally dropped it as soon as she had it in her hand. "Shit!"

"Let me get that…"

Brooke's body trembled at the sound of his deep rumbling voice. Feeling slightly off balance she rasped, "No I got it!"

They simultaneously bent down and reached out for the black and gold ink pen, their fingers brushing each other's instantly. Brooke looked up into his stormy blue eyes and felt her heartbeat quicken slightly at the beauty of them.

Brooke grabbed the pen, wanting to get past whatever moment that was and asked, "What's your name sir?"

"Lucas…Lucas Scott. I'm the owner of the shop." he said as he let out a breath. He felt breathless at the sight of the woman in front of him, her chocolate colored hair styled into a wavy ponytail that was slightly disheveled due to the take down she had just executed.

The way Lucas was looking at her made her heart beat a little faster than it should've so Brooke felt it safer to focus on the notepad so she did, writing his name, the address and the date. "Tell me what happened Lucas…"

Lucas sighed and said, "Well I was in the middle of a sale of the stores diamond moonstone ring when this guy in a mask pointed a gun at me while demanding that everyone to get down on the floor 'Not you' he said to me, 'You! I want you to put everything in this bag. Fill it up!' so as I was grabbing the priceless pieces that he demanded I put in the bag I pressed the panic button on the sly and did as he said."

After he was finished telling the events of what happened Brooke recorded his statement.

"You're really good at your job... I never seen someone so small take down a guy like that." Lucas said, his tone clearly amazed. It was the first time he had seen someone of her stature do a take down like that. Lucas felt intense respect for her. Along with something else.

For the first time since their eyes met she looked at him and cocked her head and asked, "Ever heard of the bigger they are the harder they fall?"

"Yeah?" he asked, feeling a torrent of something flowing between him and the stunning female officer before him.

A dark brow lifted as she asked, "You ever wonder where they got that from?"

Lucas chuckled, "Let me guess...you're the prototype?"

She smirked, her dimple teasing his eyes with its appearance, and answered, "You could say that."

"Officer Davis? You're all wrapped up here?" Officer Jones asked, his way of alerting her of his presence.

Brooke turned towards him then nodded, "Just about. All I need is his signature." She then turned back towards Lucas and said, "By signing this you are verifying that the events are exactly as they happened. Do you verify that the events are exactly as they happened?"

Lucas nodded then signed off on the statement.

"Great! Now I would need your home address and phone number in case the department has any questions."

Lucas rattled off all the information she required and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of her smile, polite or not it was an extraordinary smile complete with deep moon shaped dimples.

"Fantastic. Someone will check in on you later. Goodbye Mr. Scott." She said professionally after shaking his hand, ignoring the electric sensation that passed between them before turning on her heel and walking out the door. She couldn't explain it but she had a distinct feeling that she would see him again.

-x-

Lucas watched the stunningly beautiful brunette walk away and out the door, in mild disappointment but understood that concluded business between them. Just as he was closing up shop, his cell phone jingled, breaking him out of his thoughts. Lucas accepted the call and said, "Hello?"

"Did you forget?" Jake Jagielski, his longtime friend asked bemusedly.

Lucas looked at the clock on the wall and winced, he was supposed to help move him in at four and her it was five thirty. "OH shit I did forget but I have a helluva excuse."

"Oh yeah? What excuse could be worth abandoning your buddy on moving day?"

"I was held at gunpoint and the shop almost got robbed?"

Jake exhaled slowly then quipped, "Yeah that'll do it. Are you alright man?"

Lucas raked a hand over his face as he thought about the day he had and the unusual attraction he felt towards Officer Davis and said, "Yeah–" he then furrowed his brow then tried to answer again and replied, "Somewhat? You know what? I would keep you posted on that."

"Damn did you see your life flash before your eyes?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck then answered honestly, "No, I was actually pretty busy watching this tough as nails female officer pull a MMA move on someone twice her size."

"The way you're sounding she must've been really hot."

Lucas snorted as he punched in his codes to close up shop. "Unbelievably. Listen, I'm closing up now so I will see you at your new place in about twenty minutes?"

"Okay see you then."

Lucas hung up and smiled, unable to believe the kind of day he had. And apparently it wasn't over yet.

Even though the sun had long ago set, the heat was unbearable outside, causing Lucas to pour sweat from both the heat and exertion from helping lift and move-in a very heavy four piece sectional that weighed over 900 pounds altogether.

"Hey dude you wanna take a break? Grab a beer or something?" he asked Jake as he leaned on the mahogany colored sofa, panting from exhaustion.

Jake exhaled saying, "No, I wanna knock this out tonight. You know I hate nosey people and if we leave off right now and do it tomorrow then we will have all sorts of eyes lookin' over here. I don't need that."

Lucas chuckled then said defensively, "I'm not saying stop altogether Jake. Just a break. Besides you're gonna get that regardless, y'know, considering that you're new around here."

"Yeah, yeah I know but I'd rather avoid it for as long as I can."

"Stop being so lazy Luke! We real Scotts don't stop when there's work to be done." Nathan taunted as he moved in a coffee table.

Lucas shot him the middle finger then snapped playfully, "Says the one that could have helped us with the sectional but decided to take a coffee table."

"Hey! I have to go easy on my back. I have a shot at playing college ball which could lead to the NBA." Nathan said with a shrug.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out three ice cold beers.

"So what happened at the shop Luke?" Jake asked, accepting the bottle from him.

He knew that it was coming but since they were on a break he figured he may as well fill them in on what happened earlier. So he told them exactly what happened. No embellishments included.

"Wow sounds like someone has a little crush to me." Jake said with a laugh.

"I honestly don't know. It's something about her that calls to me though…I don't know what it is…" He said as he sat down on the sectional.

"You mean apart from the fact that she's smoking hot and knows how to take care of herself?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

Lucas shrugged, "I'm hoping to find out."

"How are you gonna find out?" Jake asked, before taking a swig of his beer.

Lucas fell silent and had wondered the same thing. In fact he had spent most of that night thinking about Officer Davis, how the way her hazel eyes sparkled when they locked on his, the pretty blush that stained her cheeks when their hands accidentally brushed each other, the way her pretty lips formed into a sexy smirk for the briefest time, her sweet and sexy smile, and the warm and indulgent notes of her perfume haunted his senses.

He only knew one thing. He had to see her again. No matter what. Maybe they could have a longer conversation…

Lucas' brows drew together as a crazy idea came into his head and the thought would not turn him loose. So in the middle of the night Lucas carried it out and busted out the window of his shop and waited thirty minutes later to make the call…

-x-

A week later Brooke groaned as she rolled over, the alarm clock blaring in her ears signaling for her to rise up out of bed for yet another productive day. Her dreams were just getting good. Lucas had been just about to do something very inventive with his mouth when a loud BZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ sound entered her fantasy world. She sighed warily and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood to her feet, stretching her body languidly. She yawned and walked into the closet, pulled out her favorite workout outfit and her usual jeans and work blouse then turned on the sound system, ready to start her morning ritual. The smooth Jazzy sounds of Richard Elliot pouring through the stereo. Brooke swayed as she removed her blue and white polka dot pajama shorts set and her lingerie, feeling the smooth sound of the saxophone through her body as she practically half-sleep danced along to the tune.

She made her way to the bathroom that adjoined to her bedroom and took a nice cool invigorating shower that managed to wake her up fully. After washing up, she dried off and lotion her body with the sunny smell of citrus. She then pulled on her uniform, dried her hair and put it up in a loose ponytail. She then applied a little makeup—light red lipstick, a tiny bit of blush and eyeliner.

Once ready Brooke walked out of her bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. She didn't have time to cook breakfast so she popped in a toasters strudel into the toaster oven and waited.

She poured her double espresso into her mug and added an indulgent amount of cream and a two teaspoons of sugar. Just as she was sipping from her coffee mug she received a call from the station. It was Chief Whitey.

"Yeah chief?"

"There was another 10-62 B and E…at 9181 Dara Street. Apparently the thief had broken in in the middle of the night and taken a few necklaces from the shop. From what I hear you and Baker were there before…"

That was the fourth time that shops been hit within two weeks. But unlike the first time she and Baker had a hard time getting the perp. He would flee the scene just before they got there. And each time Lucas would send hot looks her way as she tried to work the case. They made small talk in between questioning, he even was flirty with her which was so hard to ignore because he was so…drop-dead gorgeous.

Brooke was exceedingly grateful that she was not in front of her boss as a hot blush stained her cheeks at the thought of the handsome jeweler. "Yeah we've been there…Quite a few times."

"Well it looks like you'll be going back since you're well acquainted with the case."

Brooke sighed and answered, "Yes sir. I'll be right there."

"Just you'll be there? Where's Julian?"

"We're not joined at the hip chief." she joked then sighed knowing that he wasn't in the joking mood. "Julian had informed me via text message that he wouldn't be in because he had eaten something that hadn't agreed with his digestive system. Not that asked for that kind of information." The last comment was grumbled because of her disgust.

"Just get there Davis." he then hung up.

Brooke exhaled and wondered why were these burglaries still happening. What was she not catching?

After she finished her toasters strudel she carried both sets of keys and her coffee mug and made her way to the cruiser. She didn't have to punch in the address to Scott's Jewelers due to her responding to every single distress call Lucas Scott sent. She was torn between being excited to see him again and being highly annoyed at seeing him. It was truly a strange thing to experience and both feelings went hand in hand being that she was annoyed by her excitement on seeing Lucas.

Lucas was just closing up for lunch when Officer Davis walked into the shop. And she arrived alone. "So we meet again Lucas Scott." Brooke said as she sauntered closer to him, her movements more and more feminine.

"So we have. Its good to see you." Lucas said warmly.

Brooke hated the blush that spread over her cheeks at the sight of him looking at her like that. Like he wanted to devour her. Clearing her throat to get herself back on task, she asked, "So have you seen the suspect?"

"No I have not."

"How did you know something happened? Explain step by step."

"Okay…well I opened up shop and flicked the lights but the lights wouldn't come on. So I went back to get to the generator so I could hopefully fix the problem and open for business in a few hours. As I stumbled in the dark, I hit something. So I got out my phone flashlight and found the crowbar. Then I went back inside and found a necklace outside of its case."

"Alright...it sounds like someone is toying with you…" She murmured as she jotted down his statement then asked, "Do you know of any enemies you may have made lately?"

Lucas shrugged, "I'm a friendly guy mostly…I don't know if I have any enemies ma'am."

"I told you before it's Officer Davis or you could call me Brooke if that's too difficult for you to remember Lucas…" she said sassily.

He smirked and answered, "I like Brooke. Did you know that your name is associated with wittiness and beauty?"

Brookes eyebrow rose delicately, "Are you hitting on me Mr. Scott?"

His smirk turned into a full-fledged smile and he stepped closer to her. She was a miscellaneous of contradictions—she was different from one day to the next. As sassy as she was he was still intrigued by her. His eyes observed her as well; her shoulder length wavy locks framing her face, sparkling hazel eyes, full red lips, soft creamy skin. Her body; soft and curvaceous. "Are you paying attention Brooke?"

"Are we alone Lucas?" She asked, her eyes darting to the rear exit.

"Yeah...I was just closing up shop. Why?"

She purposely ignored the question. Instead Brooke felt her pulse race as she tilted her head to the side as she asked, "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" he asked breathlessly as her body slightly pressed against his.

"I think that you are the suspect." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

His brows lifted almost to his hairline in shock, "I'm the suspect?"

"Yes. I think that you're the suspect. The question remains...as to why?"

"I'm not the thief Brooke." he said with a slight tremor, probably from the close contact or nervousness from not wanting to but she couldn't be sure.

She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes, "You might not have stolen your own merchandise but you have definitely been playing me Mr. Scott."

"Okay, okay I have been lying about the break-ins..." he admitted shamefully, "but I just wanted to see you again and talk with you and perhaps ask you out?" He said with a shrug, "But when the time came and I actually find my voice to ask you, you always leave and..."

"So you faked burglaries and lied to the dispatcher…."

"Yes…"

"You know that you just committed a crime and could end up with a false report charge? However, it can also lead to other criminal charges. For example, if a defendant (you) filed a false police report claiming that their jewels was stolen, when in fact they ditched the jewels somewhere hoping that it would never be found because they wanted their insurance company to pay for loss of property, then the filing of a false report would only be their first of several charges. The defendant (you again) could also be charged with insurance fraud or hindering a secured creditor. Other companion felonies include perjury, theft by deception, and securing execution of a document by deception–"

"No it wasn't like that! I didn't try to scam the insurance company. I just wanted to talk to you…and you honestly make me nervous whenever you're around so I blew most of my chances of getting to ask you out…that's all!"

That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Even if it was a crime.

All of a sudden she didn't quite know what she wanted to say to him, or what she wanted to scold him about. He looked so sexy with that shameful look on his face. She didn't know what came over her but she just couldn't stop herself and found herself kissing him passionately. Lucas groaned with surprise then pleasure and kissed her back, bringing her luscious body closer to him, his heart racing as she tasted his sweetness. He tasted so sweet and spicy. His taste got sweeter and spicier when she melted into their kiss and he in turn melted into her. His groans of pleasure skyrocketed her desire tenfold, even more so when she pressed closer, her tongue tangling with his lustfully, Lucas's hands grabbed her ass, dragging her even closer to his raging erection. Strong vibrant lust flamed them as the kiss went on and on, their excitement building and building to the point neither could stop, not even if they had wanted to.

She parted from his lips, her breathing labored, her eyelids heavy with lust. "This is crazy, I hardly know you and I'm kissing you like this… but I want you so much Lucas… I just can't help it."

He smirked, his eyes on her damp swollen lips, "That's really, really, good to know because I want you too."

As far as Brooke was concerned they did enough talking. She then kissed him once again, passionately pressing her body firmly against his. She moaned softly as he kissed her back, thrusting his tongue deep in her equally eager mouth. He released a guttural groan as her hips grinded against his, making his erection shoot harder against her pelvis, their lips interlocked in a wildly hot salacious kiss.

He kissed her lips eagerly, tasting her fully. He could taste the coffee—espresso and strawberry strudel and her own unique flavor, a flavor so heady and sweet against his tongue that he was pretty sure all his blood went to his lower region. Which was alright with him, who needed to think when he had such a sexy minx in his arms or in this case pressed against him?

She moaned and kissed him back with equal desire, tasting him as well, their tongues mating savagely. She gasped for air when they parted briefly, her eyes locking with his incredibly sexy dark eyes. They kissed again, her hands raking in his blond hair while she ground against his erection as she became even more intoxicated by him and his lusciousness. He somehow managed to remove her shirt and bra at the same time without incident.

Brooke felt as well as heard his groan as his lips found her pulse point and it turned her on even more. His hands caressed her ultra-sensitive breasts, her nipples hardening against his touch instantly. She cried out, damn near melting in his touch. He really had the Midas touch, she nearly had an orgasm just by his thumb circling her taut nipple.

Lucas made trails of kisses down her neck and bared chest to the rosy tips of her breasts. She gasped and clutched him closer as his tongue swirled over the tautness of her pebbled nipple. Her moans echoed in his ears as she arched her back, pressing more into his scorching mouth. The ache between her thighs intensified, growing from torturous heights and into a sharp throbbing as he bit her nipple as well as grinding his hips into hers. She inhaled his aromatic and fresh rugged that was intoxicating and grinded right back, wanting him to enter her more than anything.

But something niggled in the back of her mind, something really important. But the way his hardness stroked her aching clit, his desire for her more than clear, pushed it back. She moaned softly as his mouth went to the other rosy nipple. The sheer pleasure of his hips and his mouth drove her absolutely insane with desire, his teeth scrapping it gently. She shuddered and cried out as he suckled her deeply into his mouth, his tongue flicking the nub with expertise. The pleasure fogged her brain, forgetting all else but his wonderful mouth and his teasing thrusts. Brooke let out another sharp cry of pleasure as his hot mouth suckled her again, somehow deeper this time and all she could do was melt, all her thoughts fading away in a cloud of lust. She panted softly, holding his head to her breast as he suckled her. Then a thought forced it's way through causing her to shout, "Wait!"

Lucas didn't want to stop but he did, his glazed eyes locking with her own as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes…this is all wrong." She murmured, all the while moving away from him.

Lucas stared at her, with her wavy chocolate hair coming out of its ponytail, her skin flushed from passion which was now being hid from him as she pulled on her uniform shirt and had never felt such distinct disappointment.

"We shouldn't do this here Lucas so I'll tell you what…you pick the place and I will meet you there. Keep the bra as a souvenir." She said with a wink as she slipped him her card. "And this should be a much easier way of getting ahold of me. See you later."

With a final brief kiss she walked away and out of his shop. Lucas was once again left scratching his head but for a whole different reason this time.

Hours later Lucas paced in his living room, honestly still in shock over Brooke's hot and cold behavior. He also couldn't believe that she gave him her number. After weeks of desperation to get her to see him, she had finally given him her number.

He didn't see the point in delaying calling her any longer so he bit his lip and dialed her up and was shocked that she answered right away with a sexy rasp, "Hello?"

"Hi it's Lucas…"

He could hear the smile in her voice, "I figured it was you Lucas… I was just thinking about you."

He leaned against the wall and found himself grinning, "Is that a good thing?"

"Considering this afternoon yes its definitely a good thing…do you have a place in mind or not?"

He chuckled at the anxiousness in her voice as he gazed at the clock on the wall, "Oh, I definitely do. Meet me at the River Court at 12:30."

"The River Court? Past curfew?" she asked bemusedly, "Should I bring my handcuffs?"

"Depends on what you're going to do with them…." Lucas pinned the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he began prepping for their date.

"Oh, don't worry I'll think of something."

Lucas smiled, "I'm sure you will. See you soon."

He could practically see her dimpled smile as she said, "See you soon…"

Lucas didn't want to go but he had a lot of preparation to do. So he allowed the phone call to end and prayed that she would like his plans for her.

-x-

Lucas had said 12:30… that didn't give Brooke much time at all considering she had to shower and style her hair and find something to wear and it was 10:12 now! Brooke hauled ass to the bathroom for a hot shower and thoroughly cleaned her body with her favorite soap, moaning slightly when the loofah would pass over her still 'Lucas touch' sensitive parts, her body humming with anticipation for more of his touch tonight. Hopefully….

Brooke cut off the water and dried every inch of her body and allowed her hair to curl naturally while it dried. She wrapped her body in a towel and walked into her bedroom. She stopped in front of her closet and bit her lip as she surveyed her closet choices and found that she couldn't find anything to wear. All her casual clothes were much too plain for that wow factor she craved.

"I may as well go naked—" her eyes grew big at the offhand suggestion and if Lucas could see the mischievous smile that formed on her face he'd know without a doubt that he was in for it….

-x-

A couple of hours later Lucas grinned as he looked over his handy work and felt a surge of pride. He had chosen the picnic table positioned near the large oak tree and river, the pure white table cloth glowing from the two tall candles he had lit a few seconds ago just after setting the table for two.

"You look great…" he heard just as he straightened up his posture.

He turned around and saw her wearing a black trench coat and red eight inch peep toe heels, her nails painted in pearl white. Her hair in it's usual wavy style, her pink lips curved in a smirk.

"As do you…" he said as he took her in.

Brooke bit her lip as she walked closer, loving what she saw. He wore a suave black leather jacket, plain white T-shirt, dark jeans and Doc Martens. His blonde hair combed and styled just right. He looked incredibly sexy.

Lucas is a tricky one. He seems all sweet and innocent but, there is a wicked, naughtiness that's right there just below the surface. He doesn't speak on it. He doesn't need too. It completely speaks for itself. But, it reaches her, grabs her. Teases her…

How can one man be this sexy? She thought to herself.

He felt her eyes drink in his appearance and felt a little self-conscious due to her intense scrutiny. "What do you think?"

She then saw what lay behind him, the makeshift romantic atmosphere of the moonlit river and candlelit dinner setting.

"What is this?" she asked, gesturing to the scenery as well as a picnic basket.

Lucas smiled, "A late night dinner date…"

"You didn't have to do all of this you know…I'm pretty much in the bag so you're gonna get laid." She joked as she sat down on the bench.

His blue eyes met her hazel ones and said seriously, "I want more than that from you Brooke…yes I definitely want you physically but what I'm really after is what lies in here…" he said as he placed a finger over her chest, "Your heart. I want to know what goes on in that brilliant mind of yours. I want you Brooke. All facets of you."

Brooke's breath caught as his words hit her heart, having never been truly wanted by someone before. Sure she had affairs but she had never had a relationship with anyone (by choice) before and she for the first time felt a real connection with someone.

"That is if you're interested." He added with a sincere smile.

"Straight shooter huh?" she asked as he unloaded their meal.

"I always aim to be." He said with a grin. "Do you like wine?"

"Yes I can stand for some."

Brooke watched him as he poured her , and found that even though she was anxious to continue what they shared earlier she also liked this slow pace.

"I hope you're hungry…" he said as he broke out the appetizer.

"I have a confession to make…I was so excited to see you that I literally skipped on dinner altogether…but now I realize that I'm starving!" she said with a warm blush.

"Well I am happy to know that I'm going to satisfy your hunger." He said as he offered her a plump shrimp out of the shrimp cocktail.

"All of them?" she asked before she allowed him to feed her and kept eye contact as she chewed on the crustacean.

Lucas eyes locked on her mouth intently and answered, "Every single one."

This was exquisite torture, Lucas thought as he watched Brooke savor every bite of her filet mignon topped with Alaskan snow crab, tender asparagus and hollandaise sauce. With every bite a moan would make itself known and with every moan he thought of what happened in his shop, the way she felt and how she tasted—

"Wow that was amazingly good…" she said after she polished off the last bite of beef. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm waiting until after dessert to have what I want." He found himself saying.

"Why wait?" she said with that sultry husky voice that made his blood heat and pool toward his lower region. "Why not take this to your place and I can show you what I brought to the table so to speak…" she said as she flashed him a thin red bra strap.

After a six minute walk they were at his door feverishly kissing, his lips devouring hers hungrily. Brooke sighed with pleasure as her head softly knocked against the wall as his mouth nibbled down the column of her neck, "Maybe we should….ohh!" she broke off as his lips found her hot spot, his tongue making heated circles along her pulse point.

Lucas smirked, "What was that?" He asked before going back to what he was doing before, the maddening kisses he bestowed upon her.

"Don't stop…..wait, no I meant we should take this inside…ooh…" she shuddered, sensitive to his touch as his hands passed over her ass and lifted her with no problem, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips and cling to his broad shoulders.

Lucas smirked then said as he held her in one arm as he opened his door, "My thoughts exactly…"

Within a flash they were inside, Lucas still holding her securely, took her mouth in another steamy kiss, his tongue tasting her leisurely as his hands holding her ass, softly squeezing her soft curves.

"Lucas..." she moaned as soon as he suckled her neck once more, her back now pressed against the wall as he grinded against her barely there panties, the rough fabric of his jeans creating a pleasurable heated friction against her sex. She mewled as each traction of his erection over her aching clit brought her that much closer to the edge of ecstasy.

She wanted him, wanted him more than she wanted anyone else in her life. Lucas Scott had awoken something within her that had been aching to be released and as if this moment she gave it free reign. She wanted to drive him as crazy as he was making her. Brooke then broke his hold on her and cleverly reversed positions; his back to the wall now.

"What—" he began but then he saw the sparkle in her eye and quieted his complaint, that smile stopping him dead in his tracks. Brooke then removed the trench coat and revealed the most mouthwatering sight he ever beheld. "Holy….shit!"

"You like my surprise?" she asked teasingly.

He nodded slowly, his eyes taking in her magnificent body in the floral lace cutout lingerie, his cock hardening even more at the sight. "Fuck me!"

"That's the plan handsome…" she said as her grin spread just as she unzipped his pants, revealing his lusciously beautiful erection. She was trembling with desire, lust coursing through her body as she fell to her knees. She looked up at him, licking her lips hungrily, seductively. She tentatively licked the swollen head of his penis, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum as it beaded out. She then took him into her mouth slowly, teasingly, knowing his eyes were on her as she did.

Lucas panted as she drew him in, his knees feeling as if they were going to give out from under him, But looking down at her bobbing head made him want to keep her there all night, the pleasure too good to stop. "Jesus Brooke..." he groaned as she suckled him with just the right amount of pressure. She tongued his cock, licking the slit of the head then took him all the way down her throat, bobbing her head in time with his thrusts. And that was the sexiest thing he ever witnessed. She tightened her lips around his girth and sucked harder, trying to pull him in deeper, the suction and tautness nearly undoing him.

There was an urgent need, the ravenous desire taking over his blood, racing, pulsating through his veins. With a regretful growl he pulled her up from the ground then kissed her savagely, his tongue dueling with hers. "God the things you do to me…" he rasped, their breathing mingling.

"Please throw me against the wall and fuck me like I've never been fucked before. Earlier was enough foreplay for me…" She panted, her body screaming for him to be inside her.

"Alright, if you're sure?"

Brooke nodded, pulling off her panties. "I'm so sure…"

He then lifted her up where he stood, his hands gripping her soft cheeks, spreading them while impaling her on his shaft, and then he thrust home. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. He groaned closing his eyes, taking in how tight she was. How long had it been since she had sex?

"Ohhhh Lucas!" she cried out, her body enthusiastically welcoming his cock, her walls quivering with pleasure even as he kept still for a moment.

He groaned, closing his eyes tightly then he began to move. She moaned his name as he took her roughly, bringing her up and down on his rigid cock, his fingers digging in her cheeks greedily. Every thrust he made, her breath would hitch and a moan would come every so often, driving him insane.

Brooke's eyes squeezed shut, her arms wrapped around his neck while following his hard-driving rhythm as best she could, heated ecstasy racing through her as he pinned her roughly to the wall, making her gasp out in slight pain. She didn't care how rough he was, she wanted this, she even welcomed it.

"Oh God, yes!" she cried out when he began moving inside her pussy again. "Oooh, yes! It's so good! So damn good! Fuck me Lucas ahh my God!"

"Fuck! So damn tight! Oh fuck!" he ground out, thrusting inside her passionately, rotating his hips every so often into her body as he repeatedly thrust, not only wanting to slake his lust inside her sopping wetness, but to give her pleasure as well.

Brooke gripped his shoulders and allowed her head to fall back as her eyes rolled closed, especially when Lucas kept thrusting in just the right way while she rocked her pelvis back and forth with his hands in tandem with his movements, he's deep inside of her, gently rubbing her clitoris against him, the pleasurable friction pushing her right over the edge.

"That's it come for me Pretty Girl…" he said in a low, throaty whispery voice... sending erotic chills throughout her already quivering body as she felt his breath upon her neck.

"Ahhh Lucas!!! Ohh yes!!! I'm—oh—good—God!!!" she cried in shock as she was swept away suddenly by her intense and earthshaking orgasm.

Lucas looked at her exquisite face twisted in divine bliss and felt his chest fill with pride. He put that look on her face, he was the one giving her pleasure…pleasure he was definitely reciprocating.

He groaned and took her mouth, capturing her moans of delight, feeling her inner walls clutching his dick greedily. Brooke grew wetter with every thrust he made; her moans growing in intensity as she followed his pace, thrusting down harder.

"Oh Lucas—" she cried mindlessly, feeling so lost in him that she couldn't think of nothing else but what they were doing. "Oh God that feels so fucking good! Ooh right there!" she screamed as he vigorously moved inside her bringing her closer to the cliff of ecstasy.

Sensing this he reached down and rubbed her clit, drawing her to the edge again until she cried out, shaking; lost in the intensity of her climax, her fluids coating his dick, rushing down his thighs. Lucas rode through it, his hard heavy thrusts increasing the sensations, elongating her orgasm. Her eyes locked with his, still moving with him. She bit his shoulder hard when she came again only this time he was right along with her. He became rigid as his hot cum shot from his body, coating her inner walls. When they both recovered enough he placed her down on shaky legs, both struggling with the effort to calm their breathing.

"Lucas…It's my pleasure to inform you that I have to put you under house arrest for awhile." She panted with a naughty gleam in her eye.

"What?!" he panted, his brain cells struggling to comprehend what she said.

"During this time under your house arrest you will have to log in hours of foreplay, intercourse and cunnilingus…of course you will also receive plenty of fellatio in return…" she said in the most official way possible. "Do you understand these terms as I've explained them to you—ahhh!!!"

Lucas lifted her over his shoulder and carried her into his bedroom where he tossed her giggling form on his bed, "You, Officer Davis, are in a world of trouble for that little trick…" he said as he crawled into bed with her, his body hovering over her own.

Unable to resist touching him, she sifted her hands in his blonde hair as she said, "Oh, I'm counting on it Mr. Scott…"

-x-

Two months later…

Brooke couldn't believe that they were doing this here and now in the middle of the night in his car of all places. But here they were…him balls deep within her. She struggled to remember just how the came to be this way but then he squeezed her breasts, his mouth feasting on her right nipple, his cock pressing all the right buttons within her and all thought flew out of the window.

"Aren't you glad we didn't stay now?" he said before ardently kissing her, not giving her a real chance to answer.

Oh yeah, now she remembered… they were on their way home from the precinct Christmas party when Lucas pulled over and pulled her on top of him to have his wicked way with her.

"Mmm, yes!" she panted as his lips suckled on her neck. "Ooh, you're so good at that!"

For the past two months they have been dating and it's been filled with surprises and affection not to mention the adventure of having sex with a man who wanted her anywhere, anytime.

Brooke cried out, the feel of him overwhelming. He gritted his teeth as she rode him harshly, taking her own pleasure. She rode him harder and faster until they heard a knock on the fogged window.

"C'mon roll down the window so I can issue you a warning!" the male officer said as he flashed the flashlight on the window.

Lucas breathed, "Shit…"

Brooke fixed her top and rolled down the window. Her eyes winced at the brightness of the light but then widened at who was on the other side.

"Officer Davis?!" Julian asked in pure shock at the sight of his partner in mid coitus with Mr. Scott, thinking that he was busting some horny teens.

"Hi Julian….listen why don't you forget about this incident and I will turn my head the next time that you decide to pay a hooker to suck you off—"

Julian's face turned a bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. "Enough Brooke! Fine I will look over it this one time but you better keep your word!"

"You know that I always do Officer Baker."

Julian backed away from the car saying, "You two have a good night…"

"You too Julian…" she said just before rolling up the car window. Lucas then flexed a bit, sending a shockwave of pleasure down to her toes, reminding her without words that he was still embedded in her. Brooke smiled down at him and rose a bit before sinking down again saying, "You're such a bad influence on me!"

"You love being bad with me…" he said with a groan as she grinded her hips in a circular motion on his lap, her pussy gripping his erection so enticingly. He pulled down her too once more and suckled her nipple, tonguing the bud lovingly all the while pressing against her clit with his thumb in a sure way that would drive her crazy as she was making him effortlessly.

"I really do. Ahh, yes!" Brooke moaned while clasping Lucas head closer to her breast, feeling the rapture swiftly capture her. She called out his name, sobbing as nerve-racking pleasure flowed, ebbed through her. She was still in the throes of orgasm when Lucas took over the pace, groaning as his hard cock pounded her; too aroused to stop again.

"I'm about to explode! Oh-my-fucking-god! I've never been fucked like this before! You're going to make me pass out with pleasure!" She moaned as the pleasure escalated to a blinding stand still as the three sensations continued to entwine and mingle, the suction on her breast, his maddening touch on her clit and his amazing cock stroking her G-spot expertly.

The sensations were too much, she couldn't bear anymore. She came with intensity, her voice frozen within her throat as it took away her sanity. Lucas wasn't too far behind as he felt the echo of her orgasm trigger his own, shooting hot cum inside her, the strength of it turning his mind inside out.

"Wow….that was amazing!" She said as she slumped on him, her hair tucked under his chin.

Lucas grinned, "It was…wasn't it?"

"Where did that come from anyway?" she asked, her eyes meeting his in the slight darkness.

"You."

"Me?" she asked, sitting up slightly, gasping as an aftershock hit her from having him still buried in her.

He tucked an errant curl behind her ear, "Yeah you…you in this dress, for one." He said as his hand stroked her bare thigh.

Brooke in true Davis fashion had decided to wear red. The gown had flattering low V strappy design and was backless. Team with barely there heels and statement diamond chandelier earrings that had all eyes on her

"And for another don't you remember what you told me at the party?"

She shook her head, "Refresh my memory."

"You said while pressed against me as we danced to some instrumental song and I quote... 'Why am I always so horny when there are other people around' does that refresh your memory?"

"Ohh….right. Well that is also your fault…" she said as she wiggled in his lap teasingly.

His eyebrow lifted at her teasing accusation. "My fault?"

"Well you looked so damn good in your tux that I just wanted to jump you but I still wanted to stay until the end of the party and not be the first couple out." She pointed out.

"Well for what it's worth I'm sorry—"

She kissed him in a way that had his erection slowly surging to life. "Don't be…it's not a crime to want your girlfriend. But ravishing me in public is."

"Speaking of that…let's get home before we invite more trouble." He said as she climbed back into her seat. "And tonight I get to use the handcuffs…."

"Hey, Lucas…" she said quietly as he put his car in gear.

"Yeah babe?"

"I want you to know that you got exactly what you wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember our first date? You said that you want more than just sex from me and what you were really after was my heart and that you wanted to know what goes on in my brilliant mind. And that you wanted me. All facets of me…" she teared up just thinking about those beautiful words.

"Yeah…I remember…" he said as he put the car back in park, sensing that he needed to focus on what exactly she wanted to convey to him.

"These past two months have been the most incredible, intense, happiest time I've ever had with anyone. 'A serious girl, when she finds someone who calms her spirit and quiets her busy thoughts, will love you so fiercely, it will defy even her own logic and reasoning.' I read that quote somewhere but the point is…you do that for me Lucas Scott. And I want you to know that you do have my heart and I love you so much…"

"Brooke…. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you…you're an incredibly beautiful, kick-ass woman that has so many layers and I am enjoying peeling every single one. I'm never bored with you and every single day I find myself falling deeper in love with you. And honestly you just gave me one of the most amazing feelings in the world… and that is having someone fall in love with me who I thought I never had a chance with."

Brooke then kissed him softly, and he groaned in response, indulging in her sweet rich savory taste. It only got richer when she opened her mouth, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, the sheer pleasure of her tongue fusing with his thrilling him beyond belief.

"Take me home Boyfriend…I really need you to make love to me tonight…"

"Yes ma'am…" he said with a smirk and started the car again.


End file.
